


Jolene (Please don't take my man)

by silver_tongued_drake



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pike being too good for her own happiness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_tongued_drake/pseuds/silver_tongued_drake
Summary: Where Keyleth sings about a desperate woman trying to keep her lover from a more beautiful rival, and Pike can't help but relate
Inspired by Dolly Parton's song "Jolene"





	

The sounds of crickets resonated from all around them along with the quiet crackling of the campfire. They had to sleep under the sky for tonight as Scanlan had drained himself for the pass few days and couldn’t muster up the magic to summon his Magnificent Mansion. Tonight would be the first real sleep he’ll have in a while. He was currently snoring softly, curled in a ball between Trinket and a much exhausted Grog with his beret covering the upper half of his face. Vax had followed suit not long after and was also cuddling with Trinket. Percy had just excused himself from the three remaining ladies and laid himself under his coat a little ways away from the campfire but still close enough to feel its heat.

Vex’halia was laying on her back and looking up at the stars, looking neither tired nor really awake. Keyleth was playing with the flames quietly, creating small gushes of wind that made the fire dance. Pike, on her hand, was watching the boys with a tired eye. She could barely see Vax so she didn’t spend much trouble trying to make out his form amongst the shadows. Grog was the complete opposite of the rogue and a small smile made its way naturally on her face as she found him subconsciously trying to cuddle Scanlan like a stuffed animal. The latter was sleepily pushing him away while grunting half-formed words. Neither seemed to be truly successful in their attempts. Then she turned her gaze towards her last companion and sighed softly. His back was turned to the others but she could still make out his white undershirt and his pale skin, his ash hair and the smallest reflection from his glasses… His back, which she knew to be lean and covered with scars, rose and fell calmly, following his breathing. Her mind wandered to the last few moments they’d shared together, trekking through the woods and now over the seemingly endless plains surrounding them. His strong arms raising his Bad News, his cold eyes that would turn soft when looking to her, his heavy coat flapping in the winds… Keyleth started humming to herself distractedly, letting the flames free from her teasing and simply watching them instead. They remained like this for some time, with Keyleth’s low hum reaching Vex and her while they remained focused on their respective subjects. Vex’halia was the one to break the silence.

“What’s that song you're humming, Keyleth?”, her eyes were still fixed upwards.

“Uh? Oh, it’s a song that Vigny, the woman from the last village that lodged us, taught me when you all went to the tavern when I was feeling sick. It’s about a woman that’s begging another to not steal her man”, she returned to the flames and continued her humming.

“Why would she steal her man?”, Pike asked. Keyleth’s words intrigued her and her subconscious told her that she’d be interested in those to come.

“Because she’s prettier than her. She’s all the fuss and she knows her husband’s interested but has so far been loyal. But she’s still scared that he’ll give in to the, in her opinion, better woman”

Pike’s eyes couldn’t help glancing over to Vex’halia before returning to Percy, still sleeping soundly. Before she could stop herself, she asked Keyleth to sing it for her. She didn’t seemed surprised at the request and after asking Vex if she minded (which she didn’t) she turned her humming into words.

The song had an appealing rhythm and Pike was pretty soon moving her head along to Keyleth’s voice. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Vex’halia doing the same with her feet.

“ _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! I’m begging of you please don’t take my man…_ ”

Pike could already imagine herself dancing to the song in a large room, like one from a tavern in Westrun if all the tables had been pushed to the side. Wooden floor with simple walls, few windows. She imagined herself holding onto Percy’s forearms as he swung her around the room. She was happy and a bright smile was illuminating her face.

“ _Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain, and I cannot compete with you… Jolene_ ”

Percy had stopped dancing almost suddenly, his gaze looking past her with big blue eyes. Pike followed his eyes and there stood Vex’halia, beautiful and in a silky dress that framed her curves. She was standing nonchalantly looking to Percy and smiling that crooked mischievous smile of hers that even Pike adored.

“ _He talks about you in his sleep, there’s nothing I can do to keep, from crying when he calls your name… Jolene_ ”

Percy smiled back and let go of her to make his way over to Vex. Pike wanted to hold on to him, to cry out to stay with her and to not leave her behind but she was paralysed, nothing escaped from her mouth.

“ _I can easily understand, how you could easily take my man, oh you don’t know how much he means to me… Jolene_ ”

Waves of dancers blocked Pike’s vision now until one grabbed her wrist and suddenly she was taken by the flow. She twisted her body best she could to catch a glance at the pair, but she could just make out their general position and nothing more.

“ _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! Oh I’m begging of you please don’t take my man_ ”

The dancers had made their full circle and Pike was back in her original corner. Percy was in full view of her, bright smile looking down at Vex who was leaning against the wall. He never looked at her that way… He only ever saved that loving look for his machines and for Vex.

“ _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! Please don’t take him just because you can_ ”

Pike felt like crying. She tried to rip herself from the dancers but the two strangers holding her hands would not let go and she could do nothing but watch as Vex’halia, beautiful and inviting, stroke Percy’s cheek with her fingertips.

“ _Well you could have your choice of men, but I could never love again, he’s the only one for me… Jolene_ ”

It was too much for her and with great frustration she ripped the grip of the strangers. She made her way swiftly to her friends with the intention of grabbing Percy’s collar and kissing him right there and then, to push Vex away. But before she managed to do so, before she was even within five feet of him, Vex turned to watch her approach.

“ _I had to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you, and whatever you decide to do… Jolene_ ”

Her dark eyes were happy, slightly worried as Pike rapidly approached, but generally sweet. Her expression bore no ill-intent and she smiled at her with white, perfect teeth. Pike’s anger flushed away almost immediately when she met Vex’s gaze.

“ _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! Oh I’m begging of you please don’t take my man_ ”

She wasn’t a witch. She wasn’t an evil bitch that needed a slapping. No, Vex’halia was her friend. She was a sweet, beautiful, and loving woman who deserved whatever happiness entered her life.

“ _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene! Oh please don’t take him just because you can_ ”

Pike could see her mouthing ‘Is something wrong?’ though no sounds came out of her full red lips. Pike slowly shook her head and smiled back with the most genuine smile she could muster. It seemed to work and Vex brought her close to her as she continued her conversation with Percival.

“ _Oh please don’t take him even though you can, oh please don’t take him even though you can… Oh Jolene_ ”

The song ended and Pike slowly opened her eyes, breaking the vision. A tear escaped from her eye and she thanked Keyleth.

“I feel sorry for the woman”, Vex’halia was still laying down, but she seemed fully awake now. “She seems like a nice person, wasn’t even mad at her husband when she caught him or at Jolene, the object of her misery. Just sorry that such a good being feels tied down to a man who can’t be truly all she wants”. There was a slight pause that followed her words. “What do you think, Pike?”

They fell in silence for a moment in which both woman waited for her answer. Pike tried to steady her voice and not let her true emotions betray her.

“I think she’s selfish, actually. You can’t help two people from falling for one another. If she really did love her man then she’d let him be happy with another.”, there was a finality in her voice and neither girls tried to counter her rather harsh opinion. Pike rose up and took her cloak to lay by the others. Keyleth and Vex shared a confused look before leaving Pike to be.

Yes, Pike thought, nothing but selfish.


End file.
